Untamed Heart ThranduilReader
by WandererDreamer
Summary: When Tauriel saved you she took you to live in Mirkwood realm and to serve king Thranduil. Your stay there has been good, until the king starts to be obsessed with you.
1. CHARACTER INTRODUCTION

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**

**AENETH:**

**_Physical Appearance_**: Young elf not more of 900 years, average female height. Auburn hair, light brown eyes.

**_Personality:_** defiant, reckless, brave, has authority issues, loyal and impulsive.

Often questions Thranduil's orders but does as he says.

**Other information:**Used to be a ranger roaming with no home.

She was found by Tauriel almost dying in the woods. A morgul arrow was driving her to her death. Tauriel saves her and asks her to stay in Mirkwood and offers her a place in the guard she accepts and has been serving the guard for almost 300 years.

Her origins are unknown though Tauriel has questioned her many times, she refuses to give information.

**LAEGNIR:**

**_Physical appearance:_** 1300 years of age, average male elf height, blonde, dark green eyes.

**_Personality:_** Cautious, wise, loyal, prefers his own company most of the time.

**_Other information:_** Has lived in the Mirkwood realm since forever

Good friends with Legolas often seeks his company and advice. Also very fond of Aeneth even though he despised her at first, he feels bonded to her and seeks her protection. His feelings for Aeneth are only known to him and perhaps to Legolas and Tauriel even though he has never said anything about the matter.

**TAURIEL: (**You already know her so I'm just going to write the part she plays in my story.)

She is Aeneth's mentor and guide, she sees a lot of her in Aeneth. They became good friends the moment she brought her to the realm.

LEGOLAS: (You already know him so I'm just going to write the part he plays in my story.)

He is Laegnir's best friend, they seek each other's advice and are often found together.

**THRANDUIL:** (You already know him so I'm just going to write the part he plays in my story.)

He's arrogant and condescending still he does what he thinks best for his people.

He has a drinking problem

He's intrigued by Aeneth and becomes obsessed with her

**_GENERAL INFORMATION ABOUT THE FIC:_**

**TITLE:** Untamed Heart

**PAIRINGS**: Thranduil/You

**RATED:** R (There will be some smut later in the story)

**SUMMARY:** You are part of the guard that protects Mirkwood Realm, however you make a mistake and get punished by Thraduil. You are not pleased with the decision as he is not someone you like very much.

You start to spend a lot of time in his company and slowly you start to succumb to his desires.

first two chapter in the next posts


	2. Chapter 1

UNTAMED HEART

CHAPTER 1

This was your favorite part of the day: watching the stars. The light they gave was so pure and you could feel it into you. You can't see this from Mirkwood…the branches of the trees covered the sky. There wasn't much to see anyway, you were part of the guard so you had to keep an eye on everything that moved. Watching the stars and the sunset wasn't really part of your schedule.

You trespassed the border and if someone knew you were here you will probably get in trouble but this was a risk worth taking, the stars were beautiful, and they transported you to the past days when you were a ranger riding with the others and free with no king to serve.

The life before that was something you didn't like to remember and something that you decided to bury deep in your heart.

Tauriel had asked you so many times about it but not even her could know what happened in your past days.

You had so much to be grateful for especially to Tauriel who had saved your life. When you and the others fell in the hands of the orcs she had been the one who saved you of a certain death.

You were harmed by a morgul arrow and were on the verge of dying but she found you and healed you.

She had been your guide since that moment, she and Laegnir were your strength and you felt bond to them as if they were your family.

Still your past was not something you could share not even with your own family.

It was time to go back someone might notice your absence and you were trying to avoid problems.

Slowly you start to climb down the tree when you notice something not so far away from where you are, they are running and then you hear them…black speech…ORCS! They are seven, they seem agitated…they look for something or someone, you hear them scream.

"Mirdautas vras" (it is a good day to kill)

You run to Tathar (your horse) and you make haste, you need to fly before they arrive to the forest gate.

Your heart is almost leaving your chest when you see the elven gate, you make your way through the woods and arrive to the realm.

There are two guards standing by the main door and you hurry to tell them when someone stops you and stands in front of you.

"Do you know what the king will do if he knows where you've been? Your insolence will get you killed."

"I don't have time for your whining now Laegnir, we have visitors"

"Visitors? Spiders?"

"Orcs…we need to get ready, I need more arrows."

"Aeneth you won't go."

"Why, is that so?"

"You have disobeyed the king's orders you went far beyond our borders"

"And will you be responsible for my punishment?"

"I will, return to the chambers and stay there until we have returned"

"I am not an elfling!"

"Then don't behave like one, if you don't want Tauriel to know about your little adventure do as I say!"

If looks could kill you could have killed him, how does he dare to speak to you like that? All you did was warn him about the orcs and he paid you by sending you to your chambers.

You didn't want him to tell Tauriel however. She was your guide and mentor but she could be hard on you if she needed too.

You left your horse in the stables and went back to your chamber.

You felt uneasy by being here, you were worried. There were no more than seven orcs but they usually brought along their pets (spiders and wargs) what if there were more behind.

You were worried about Laegnir usually you two fought side by side, you both made an excellent team and yet he was the one who had sent you here.

"I am already going to be punished lets add one more to the list"

You hurry to get more arrows and get your horse, you won't be left behind, you will fight that's what you were trained for.

You ride Tathar as fast as you can until you spot them they are almost near the elven gate of the forest.

"N'ndengina ta" (Don't kill it) you hear Tauriel scream

You prepare your bow but a voice behind you stops you.

"Mankoi naa lle sinome?" (Why are you here?)

"To help"

"We don't need your help we have finished with this filth"

"Laegnir…please."

"Go back Aeneth, asca!" (Hurry)

"Auta miqula orqu" (Go kiss an orc) you say as you ride Tathar back (to his disappointment) to the realm.

Your blood boils in anger, you're one of the guard best archers and he sends you back. He will regret it when a spider is eating him and there's no one around.

You return to your chamber and fall into a deep elven dream*

"What hides in the depths of your mind I wonder?"

"Tauriel! Nothing hides, did all of you returned safely?"

"Yes we all did and so did Laegnir, he has a few scratched but he will live we got some prisoners, the realm will stink with those filth"

You give a smile of relief at the thought of Laegnir being safe

"Aeneth… the king would want to know how the orcs came to our borders and who saw them"

"I know"

"I need to inform the king I can't cover you on this, you will face the punishment he might have for you"

"I will do as you say"

"Not as I say, as he says. Don't roam out of Mirkwood again Aeneth"

"I will try my best"

"Lle vesta?" (Do you promise?)

"I will stay within the realm"

"I have to see the king, be prepared"

"I will"

"Why don't you go and visit Laegnir, his wounds might heal faster"

You smile not sure of what she means

"If he's not dying I do not think my presence is required"

When Tauriel leaves the room you start to feel nervous, she's going to speak to the king which meant your presence will soon be required. You avoided to talk to the king as much as possible, there was something odd in the way he looked at you. It was uncomfortable just thinking of it.

You again fell into deep meditation and not so soon after the call of an elf got you out of it

"Aeneth, the King requires your presence"

You tried to get yourself decent but didn't put too much effort into it and then you walked to the King's hall.

"My lord" you called as he seemed very entertained with a bottle of wine

"Mani nae lle umien?" (what have you been doing?)

"Mani?" (What?)

"You were the one who warned the guards about the orcs were you not?"

"Yes my lord"

"And how exactly did you know they were coming?"

"I was in the woods not so far away from Mirkwood, when I saw them My lord."

"What were you doing there if I may ask?"

"I was just looking at the stars my lord"

"Can you remind me of the last order I gave"

"No one enters or leaves the realm"

"And yet, you disobey me and do as you please. I should return you to those woods and leave you to die! Your insolence could've brought death upon us!"

"But my lord if I hadn't been there you wou-"

"Dina!" (Be silent)

"…"

"You are dismissed from battle or quests until I say"

You are incensed at the decision but you don't say a word

"In the mid-time you will stay by my side, fulfilling my orders and keeping my guard"

"Yes my lord"

"Leave now!"

"I should impale him to his throne" you think to yourself as you walk down the hall and to the stables. Now you not only won't see the starlight but also you will have to be Thranduil's personal guard. The way he looked at you, with despise and hate. Somehow you wanted to blame Laegnir for all of this but this wasn't his fault it was all yours and you had to face the consequences.

You go and give Tathar an apple, he seems to understand you, he presses his nose in your head. You soon know that you're not alone

"Is he going to behead you?"

"No"

"Did he banished you from Mirkwood?"

"No, though he did say he should return me to the woods and leave me to die"

He chuckles

"You shouldn't mock your king Laegnir, your insolence can get you killed"

"Are you angry at me?"

"Why would I be? It was myself who got me into this trouble"

"It's my job to let Tauriel know"

"I know, I don't blame you nor her"

"Was he really hard on you?"

"I am not allowed into battle or quests until he says"

"What will you do then?"

"I will be his personal guard"

This didn't sound good to Laegnir, only certain elves could be in that position and Aeneth despite how skilled she was could not be in the kings guard, yes she was excellent with the bow an arrow but she still needed experience to get into that rank.

"Has he ascended you?"

"Ascended me? Haven't you heard a word of what I said? I can't leave the realm I have to stay here and be his personal servant"

"I suppose he wants to keep an eye on you, you are reckless"

"Well it's a good thing I will stay here, I will not be your problem anymore or Tauriel's"

He looks at you somewhat conflicted as if he had a thought that could not share.

He turns and walks away, you do the same and turn back to your horse who seems desperate for another apple.

Laegnir footsteps stop

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'" (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)

He's on his way again.

You stand there shocked at his statement, what could that possibly mean…does he…thinks about you that way?

No, that cannot be…you are friends and he was one of the few people you cared about and since you were both in the guard you spend a lot of time side by side but this doesn't mean that he could get to…love you.

You remembered the first time he saw you, he looked at you with such hate as if you were one of those orc filth, he didn't want you there and he didn't hide it from you.

Until one day everything changed:

You were hunting a pack of wargs that were seen not so far from the realm, one of them bit his leg and was getting ready to get his head but you put an arrow in its head. From that moment he showed you respect and the two of you became close friends. You enjoyed his company, he didn't say much he didn't need to.

After all he was special for you as well


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Love was for the damsels, princesses and queens. When you were little perhaps you dreamt about it, now it was not even a possibility. You couldn't dream to pledge yourself to someone.

"You seem troubled"

"It's because I am"

"May I ask what the origin of your burden is?"

"Tauriel…have you thought about love?"

"Everyone thinks about love"

"I mean have you dreamt about pledging yourself to someone"

A sad smile formed in her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry if my question caused you trouble"

"Why do you ask? Have _you_ thought about it?"

"No, at least not until now"

"Laegnir?"

You raise an eyebrow

"How did you know?"

"Sometimes I've wondered if you were feeble minded as to not see the dedication he has towards you"

"It cannot be, of course not"

"He fights with you, he protects you and seeks your well-being, he has grown fond of you. The question is: the sentiment is reciprocated?"

"I cannot answer that question right now, he's my mentor and my guide as you are and I wouldn't dream of such a thing"

"Are you afraid?"

"I am afraid of what his sentiment may do to him"

"Your mind must be cleared"

"I wish I could go near the river, it always helps me to hear the sound"

"You cannot leave the realm Aeneth, don't provoke your king's rage besides we have a couple of waterfalls that might help"

"I'll miss the air"

"We have plenty"

"It's getting heavier and I wonder why no one seems to notice"

Meditating was the only thing that you did lately, you were expecting Thranduils orders but there was none until one day he asks for you:

"You are required in the king's hall"

You make your way to it, feeling nervous and a little bit disgusted at the idea. Holding Thranduil's look was something you were not very good at.

"Come" he demands

"My lord"

"Come closer"

Uncomfortable was the perfect word about how you were feeling

"At your service"

"Entirely?" his voice acquired a provocative tone

Uncomfortable, nervous and intimidated…this was going to be fun

"Yes my lord"

He smirks

"Very well then…I need more wine"

You hurry to take his drinking glass

"No, bring me the bottle"

"As you wish my lord"

You hurry and get a bottle, you don't know which one to choose there are so many.

"Which one should I take my lord?" You call out

"Choose one for me"

You choose the one that is at half

You offer the bottle to Thranduil but he doesn't take it, instead he chuckles

"My lord" you ask quite confused

"Come up here child"

"Up to your throne?"

This is nonsense he could come and get the damn bottle, he seems amused. No one ever gets him things to his throne

"Where else?"

You go up the stairs, you look at him and wonder what's on his mind

"Very well child, pour some of that wine in my glass"

You do as he says while he looks at you in that way, he doesn't look at you as he did the day before yesterday with such hatred and despise…no, now his look was a whole new thing. Is as if he was devouring you with those deep green eyes.

When you finish you star descending the stairs

"I didn't say you could leave"

"My lord I assumed you would be more comfortable if you had enough space"

"Come back"

You do as he says

He doesn't take his eyes off you however you don't dare to hold his look. He raises his hand to caress your cheek but someone enters the halls.

"You may return to your place"

You are so disgruntled and ashamed, all you want to do is run. You are even scared of what just happened.

"My lord the barrels are now ready for Dale do you request something else"

"No, as long as my wine is safe nothing else matters, leave"

"As you wish my lord"

You follow the other elf but he stops you

"I didn't say you could leave, remember you're my personal guard, you must be sure everything is in perfect state for me"

You nod and stay there standing still

He starts descending his throne you can't help but look how mighty he looks, how tall he is compared to other elves, how graceful he is as he walks.

You felt ashamed of having those thoughts, you felt unfaithful but…to whom?

He starts walking in circles around you until he stops right behind you

Your heart wants to jump out of your chest but you are an expert hiding your emotions. You can feel him very close, his breath moves your hair, his hand almost touching yours.

"Why are you so afraid of me" he whispers into your hear "I won't harm you"

"I am not afraid my lord" you dared to speak

"You know you are such a mystery…a riddle, I like riddles"

He starts walking again to his other bottles of wine

"Have you ever thought of wearing dresses Aeneth?"

"Only in feasts my lord, usually I wear my armor. In a guard a dress is not that useful"

He smiles

"I wonder how you would look on a dress"

"The ones I have are not very impressive my lord"

"I'm sure something can be done about that matter"

"My lord?"

"You may retire now…I need time for myself"

"As you wish my lord"

You want to run, you want to ride Tathar far away never to look back, you want to find Laegnir.

However it would be all more uncomfortable if you found Laegnir, what would you say to him? There was nothing to be said, you didn't belong to him or anybody and yet what just happened in the hall felt wrong. Though not pledged to Laegnir this was felt as a betrayal to him.

You felt even more ashamed of the thoughts you had while Thranduil was walking towards you, the feeling he awoke deep within you


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Even though you were not allowed in battle you went to practice everyday. It felt good to have the bow in your hands. You loved feeling active and having other things to do apart from standing next to the king.

The king had made no efforts to engage you in conversation after that time where he came dangerously closer to you, but he still looked at you in that way that made you feel self-conscious. His day consisted in sitting in his throne and drinking, sometimes he would give some orders if necessary but that was it, he also loved to take baths in the pond but there you did not follow.

You often wondered how was he like when he was younger, how did he looked in battle. Did he looked as mighty as he looks now even when he does nothing? No, he must have looked even better.

You imagined him in battle and you couldn't help but to feel a little attracted. He must have looked terrifying as well, at least that was the way he looked when he was enraged.

Again you feel distressed at the thoughts you have of him but being in his presence made almost impossible not to think of him.

You kept practicing even though you were not allowed in battle anymore. It felt so good to have that little time for yourself, it kept the strange thoughts away. The feeling of betrayal was forgotten at least for a while.

Why did you felt such a thing? Betrayal to Laegnir? You were just friends. He made things difficult when he confessed himself to you, well it wasn't exactly a confession but it was implied that there was sentiment. Ever since that moment you had avoided him, it just didn't feel good to be at his presence.

What did you feel for him though? Why was it so uncomfortable for you that he made that implication…perhaps you were not so indifferent towards him.

Again it was time for you to go back to the king's hall, you feel a little annoyed as it was time to be the king's servant again. Watching him drink his life away (though he's immortal) made you so mad. Often the one that solved the realm problems was Legolas, he was in charge of the safety of Mirkwood and he did a great job. But the king…he just sat in his throne absent of the problems of Arda, he didn't care about anything except for his brandy.

How you wish you were wrong but there he was with the bottle on his hand, sometimes you wondered if he was born with a bottle.

"At last, what kept you?"

"I was training my lord, I am sorry if I made you wait long"

"Training? I must remind you, you are not allowed into the guard until I say you are"

"I do remember your command my lord but still I needed to practice for when I am allowed again"

"I'd be delighted to observe your skills with the bow one day"

You blush

"Whenever you wish my lord"

"The red on your face highlights your beauty" he says with a smirk on his face

"…"

"Can you at least make a sound so I don't made such a fool of myself"

"Er…thank you for the compliment my lord, my beauty is nothing compared to the one that you possess"

"Oh, that's quite interesting. Do you find me pleasing to your eyes?"

Great look at what you got yourself into

"Everyone speaks of it my lord, no one is as well favored as you are and no one possess the majesty that you have"

He chuckles

"Aeneth…that's pleasant to my ears but I didn't ask to hear the judgments of the others, I asked to hear yours, now…answer the question"

"Is my judgment that important?"

That was somehow rude but you are stressed at his question

"It is to me"

Did he just said your opinion of him was important, how can that be, you're just a common elf, he must be playing games with you.

"I find you…"

You can't find the right answer (actually you don't want to answer at all) so it takes a long time before you can give him his answer

"Yes?"

"I find you quite…magnificent"

He looks at you somewhat frustrated

"Do you find me good-looking?"

"I do my lord"

What did he expect from this? If his purpose was to humiliate you he was succeeding.

He didn't say a word after but he didn't stop looking at you. There over his throne he looked every movement you made, so there was nowhere to hide. Again he lost himself into his brandy and his thoughts.

What were his thoughts? What did he think about? You wished you could submerge into his thoughts as well. What were his memories? You remembered he told you that you were a mystery but he was a mystery as well, at least to you.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This particular day was stressful for you, every single elf even the king was growing excited as tomorrow was the great day. Mereth Nuin Giliath (feast of starlight) was a very special day, all elves loved stars and all elves adored Elbereth and they were grateful with her for the stars. It had to be a magnificent day, but for you it implied trouble.

The female elves were the most excited, contemplating their dresses with ornaments of gold and silver, they couldn't stop singing songs and the male elves gazed in amusement.

You made your way to the back of the realm (where the training took place) bow and arrows in hand with a frown on your face, no one was there fortunately. With all the preparations taking place inside, you owned the place.

"What a rare thing you are"

Your heart sank down to your stomach as you recognized Laegnir's voice

"I am not a rare thing, I am an elf so they say"

"All the elves specially the maidens are thrilled about tomorrow making dresses and singing songs such a merry party they make. Yet here you are, as if nothing were happening"

"Reunions don't excite me in the least and I do not look well in dresses"

"A liar you are, I've seen you and I am certain that if tomorrow you were to assist you will most likely overshadow the others"

"Don't fill your mouth with such foolery"

"But he does tell the truth"

You feel even more unsettled as you notice the king's presence

"My lord" you both say and make a reverence

"Practicing? With The Feast of Starlight upon us? Why on Arda are you here?"

"My lord, I didn't think you'll need me, you seemed to be very engaged in your own matters"

Thranduil smirks

"It would be a waste to come here for nothing, I would be delighted if you gave me a demonstration of your skills"

You get the bow and arrow ready for the aim, you shoot and you miss.

Their presence unnerved you

"Oh, such a shame…I thought Legolas had told me you were one of the most skilled in the guard"

"She is my lord, I am sure of it" says Laegnir

"Maybe it's the arm, it's a little out of position"

Maybe if they shut their mouths and left that'd help. Suddenly Thranduil comes near you positioning himself behind you.

You felt sick in the stomach and your knees felt weak.

He raised your elbow a bit

"Now, let's see if you do it better" he whispered in your ear

Perhaps because you were starting to get angry or because you wanted him to go away you shoot and it turns out to be a perfect hit.

"See, now I can be certain that you belong in my guard…or perhaps you belong with me….guarding me from every danger…not that I'll ever need your protection but I have to be cautious" he said as he slid his hand to your waist.

You hoped he didn't notice your breathing because it was almost as if your lungs were about to explode.

You turned your head at Laegnir who had a severe expression in his face, he was incenced.

"Is there something wrong Laegnir" Thranduil asked

"No my lord, I just remembered I had pending errands"

"Then by all means retire and get to them"

"My lord" Laegnir makes a reverence and leaves

You feel upset and sad at the thought of Laegnir being angry, you wondered if he was mad at you or at the king.

Suddenly you become aware again that Thranduil has his hand on your waist.

"I left a little present for you in your chambers"

"It wasn't necessary my lord" you say as you release your waist from his hand

He smiles

"But of course it was, if you are to be by my side you can't possibly be seen wearing an ordinary rag….you're welcome"

He gives you a devious smile and leaves

You don't rush to your chambers instead you go to the waterfall hoping the sound of the water would calm your heart.

Laegnir's face was the thing that upset you the most, and it made you feel that way because now it was undeniable, he had a sentiment towards you. Right now you felt as if you despised love, it made everything so complicated.

You rush and seek for Tauriel, perhaps she knew what to do.

She wasn't in the merry maiden elves reunion as well, Tauriel was much more like you. You hoped she wasn't in the forest because there you were not allowed.

You keep looking for her and at last you find her, she was fortunately in her chamber contemplating a necklace, it looked beautiful. She turns her head and looks at you, and a look of concern forms in her face

"Prestad?" (Is there trouble?) She asks

You nod

"What is it that troubles you this time?"

"You knew about Laegnir's sentiment for me, and I denied it because it caused me trouble and still does. But now I can't deny it, I can't deceive my mind any longer, what you told me is true"

She gives you a friendly smile

"And that troubles you?"

"It does but I have another reason to be troubled. Can I trust that my words won't leave this chamber?"

"You can, my mouth won't reveal any secret from you, I promise"

"The king's been odd recently"

"Odd?"

"He…looks at me in a way as if he was…looking inside of me and he says things and asks me if he is pleasant to my eyes?"

The look of concern comes back to her face

"Aeneth, this are serious statements. Are you certain of what you are telling me?"

"I am, if I wasn't I wouldn't be telling you. You know me, lies are not part of my tongue"

She takes your hands into hers

"You are an ordinary silvan elf, he wouldn't pledge himself to you" as she says this you notice a sad look forms in her eyes

"He is probably mocking you, you should not take it serious"

"You assume that I have sentiment for him?"

"I do not, but…if it was the case, remember who you are and what your fate is. King Thranduil has been alone for many ages, sooner or later he will find a wife but it won't be you"

"And believe me I don't intend to be but I don't want to be anyone's derision and if he doesn't stop that would leave me no choice but to…"

"To what" she asks intrigued

"To flee"

"No…no by Eru! Aeneth…were would you go? Who would you go to!?"

"It doesn't matter, I was a ranger before. I have more training now, I can take care of myself"

"Think about Laegnir, what you would do to him if you leave"

"You too, think of him and the pain I've caused him by being the king's joke!"

"It would be no more harmful than the pain you'll cause if you leave, don't you have any regard towards him"

You become angry

"What do you know about what I feel!? He is my mentor, my guide and my thoughts are always with him, he is the person whom I trust the most and I would take an arrow for him, I would gladly give my life in exchange for his"

She unexpectedly smiles

"Have I said something worth a laugh?"

"No, but listening to your words how can you assure his feelings are not reciprocated. It seems to me you are not so indifferent"

You're shocked by her words but it's true, you recall on what you just said.

Before Tauriel says anything else, you leave the chambers and start walking to yours, you walk fast avoiding every look.

When you get there, you find the most beautiful dress you have ever beheld


	6. Chapter 5

**NOTE 1: **The elvish from this phrases is from here : /mindmap/9e9d671e-4382-4ae4-9301-6b5d4de335b0?rel=pmb

**NOTE 2: **Don't get impatient for Aeneth to get with Thranduil, it will happen eventually but I have to develop the story even more. Also just a bit of advice: _don't get too attached to Laegnir_

**UNTAMED HEART**

**CHAPTER 5**

You are amazed at the sight of your dress, it's pearl color and it shines as if it had its own starlight and this was because in the upper middle of the dress was a white gem not to mention the other silver ornaments . Thranduil gave them a white gem to put in your dress? He obviously did, he is the only who has them in possession.

The work that took to make this dress must have been tedious. Even the small details are simply amazing, you are afraid to even touch it. For someone who didn't like dresses you were pretty excited.

However this made you feel confused because if Tauriel was right and you were only the king's play why would he bother to give you this magnificent gift? He could have given you a cheaper one an ordinary one, just like the ones you made sometimes.

This thoughts disturbed you because even when you were grateful with him for taking you into his realm, you did not feel in any way attracted to him (at least that's what you told to yourself). Besides you were not going to play in this game anymore, you wanted to be respected even if you were just a simple ordinary elf.

* * *

Laegnir was indeed incensed at the scene that took place in the training. He had a severe expression in his face and didn't bother to talk to anyone not even to Legolas. The excitement he had for the feast of starlight had vanished and anger took place.

He was mounting guard with a group of elves including Legolas, a lot of strange creatures apart from orcs and spiders were seem roaming the borders, as if they were looking for something therefore the king wanted guards at every hour.

"There is something bothering you?" Legolas asked

How to tell him what he thought when he was the king's son

"Things of no importance"

"I've known you for a very long time, long enough to know when there is something wrong"

He gives a fake smile

"Even if that were the case, my troubles are mine, I wouldn't want you to carry my misfortunes as well"

"Don't I have your trust?"

"I would trust my life to you but this is something out of your control"

Legolas gives a mocking smile

"Are you having trouble with a maiden?"

Suddenly Laegnir's expression hardens again

"Oh, I see. Aeneth I suppose. Did she reject your invitation? I do recall you telling me you were going to ask her to be your companion."

"I didn't ask her, I got there late"

"Someone stole her from you?"

"Indeed"

Laegnir tries to stop the conversation and starts walking

"Then why don't you stole her from him?"

"I am no competition for him, I couldn't even if I tried and if I did tried…there would be a punishment"

"Who are we talking about?"

"Let's just say he is no ordinary elf, he is more like you"

"Like me? A king's son? A king's son stole her from you?"

Laegnir gives up and tells him

"King Thranduil has claimed her for tomorrow's feast"

"My father is taking Aeneth to the feast?" he seems astonished

"Indeed, even if I had asked her she can't refuse the king's orders. You know I'm loyal to him…and to you…but it does displeases me"

"I can assure you my father doesn't have any intentions with her, perhaps since she is the only female in his personal guard he has no option, this doesn't mean that he will take her or pledge himself to her"

"I know he wouldn't, but still…I cannot help it, you know my heart"

"If you are worried about my father taking her as a pet, then why don't you betroth her? If you do, even my father is powerless, he cannot take her"

"Because I don't know if the feeling is reciprocated"

* * *

You fell into an elven dream where you tried to put your mind at ease, it was a little bit uneasy but still it quite helped.

Suddenly you hear a lot of noise outside your chambers, there seemed to be a lot of commotion. You go outside and you find your people running, they seem agitated.

You spot Laegnir and he spots you but he doesn't even turns his head to you, he keeps walking and directing the prisoners.

Prisoners? Orcs perhaps. You come closer and take a look. The smell…a very particular one…DWARVES!

Thirteen dwarves and another thing you haven't seen before, he looks like a child. They were attacked by the spiders it seems. The king must be furious, with such a special day being held tomorrow and now this.

They take them all to the chambers except for one.

You approach Tauriel, she has an expression of amusement in her face:

"What do you find so entertaining" you ask her

"These dwarves, look, the young one, the one that has no beard"

"What with him?"

"He wanted me to search in his trousers"

"…"

"He's not so bad for a dwarf you know?"

You look at her shocked at her statement, was she being serious or was she just saying it as a joke? Probably she was just joking, so you decide to join too.

"The one who's in the king's hall is not that bad as well and the blonde one what do you say about that one?"

Unfortunately Laegnir hears you as well as Legolas

"Doomed we are if now you are starting to find dwarves likeable" said Legolas

"I have my doubts, the one without a beard is pretty tall for a dwarf" said Tauriel

Legolas expression hardens a bit, sometimes you wonder if there's something going on between those two.

"Aeneth, tolo ar nin" (come with me) Laegnir said

You are reluctant, you knew Laegnir when he was angry and it was not a pleasant thing to see. His green eyes looked darker when he was angry and that gave an interesting look to his face.

You walk with Laegnir to the wine cellar, you wonder what does he has to say to you.

He stops and faces you, you want to say something but you don't know what. He stares at you, he looks troubled.

"I have a question to ask"

Oh dear…

"I will listen"

"What is your sentiment towards the king?"

"You know perfectly well the answer to that question, he is my king nothing more"

"Then why does he looks at you like that, as if he was trying to…to…undress you, it makes me ill just to think about it"

"It has been that way for a while, but you can be certain I do not take part in his game"

"How can you say so after what I saw in the training?"

"Put yourself in my place, what would you have done knowing that he is the king?"

"I can't stand it, I know I have no right to feel what I feel but..."

You hope he doesn't say what you think he's going to say

"Gi melin" (I love you)

He said it, there's no going back now, how are you supposed to answer to that?

"Laegnir…I love you too bu-"

"Then it's settled, we must betroth, if we do IT the king won't have any power over you, he would respect you, he wouldn't offend another elf's wife"

Wife? That word scared the hell out of you. You were afraid to commit to someone, you knew (if not much) a lot of the world to believe in happy endings. Pledging yourself to someone was something you hadn't take into consideration, having a family and elflings of your own seemed a distant and not so pleasant dream.

On the other hand, if Laegnir was right once you were betrothed to him the king would have no option but to retract of whatever intentions he had for you.

It didn't sound so dreadful after all it wasn't a lie that you loved Laegnir, your feelings may not be that strong as his but you did felt something. There's nothing to loose.

He looks at you as if looking for an answer but as much as you try no word comes out of your mouth. You keep thinking all the possibilities, problems and alternatives of a marriage.

And soon, he says it…the phrase you fear the most

"Ni mestathog?" (Will you marry me?)


	7. Chapter 6

**NOTES: I**'m sorry because this is a small chapter, I am quite busy with school and I was hella tired and this took a while to write. I'll update in a day or two maybe three but I promise it won't take long.

Thanks to the people who have left reviews and thanks to the people who have liked the story, I hope you like the next chapters as well, thanks a lot!

**UNTAMED HEART**

**CHAPTER 6**

You try to picture yourself in marriage, with elflings to look after, with someone else to protect that wasn't yourself. It didn't looked bad, but it didn't look so well either. By the moment you arrived to Mirkwood for the first time, you had already decided that having a family was out of your possibilities.

Laegnir was offering you a family, something you have not had in a while, but still it scared you a bit to have that kind of life.

"Gi mestathog" (I will marry you) you answer.

He does look surprised, he may have thought you were going to say no, he looks confused but then a smile forms in his mouth and his green eyes shine in the most beautiful way. He did looked attractive when he was happy.

"To be quite honest I didn't think you'll accept…then it's settled I shall get the rings and prepare the meeting as soon as possible"

"Laegnir, I don't have a family, it's just yours that will be assisting"

"That will suffice" he gives you a smile but then he has a concerned expression

"I don't want to force you, don't feel obliged to me…I only want you to marry me if you want to"

"I do want to…" you cannot even pronounce it

"Are you sure"

"Yes, I am just a bit…scared."

He laughs and then he takes your hands in his

"I won't take your liberty from you, everything will be the same, except I will be yours and you'll be mine"

That was what you needed to hear, that nothing would change. You start to feel a little happy, it does make you feel ashamed not to have anyone to be at the meeting. In elven weddings the family of both had to be present, but you had no one.

"It will be painful to have to wait a year for you to be my wife"

"A year in the life of an elf is not that much"

"I have to get back to my duties, I'll see you tomorrow in the feast"

"If there's a chance I'll be with you, remember I have to be with the King."

"I know, still I'll be waiting"

"I'll see you then"

"Guren níniatha n'i a-govenitham" (my heart shall weep until I see you again)

You give him a warm smile, and then he leaves.

* * *

The day has come, Mereth Nuin Giliath is finally here. The last preparations are taking place and no one can contain their excitement. In a couple of hours everything would be ready and everyone would be there.

Laegnir had already acquired the silver ring needed for the engagement meeting, he was radiating happiness.

Laegnir unlike you did have family, not so large however. A father, mother and a brother. It was necessary for them to assist to the meeting as they were the grom's bride. He had to let them now as soon as possible because he wanted to be betrothed to you as soon as possible.

He chose the most beautiful ring he found, he did had a good taste and even though it was simple it still looked astonishing. He couldn't help but wonder what would be the king's reaction, he was ready to take you away of the realm if Thranduil did not consent his wedding with you. He was sure that if he asked the elves of Rivendell for shelter they would accept. He wasn't afraid of the king at all but it did worry him to affect his friendship with Legolas.

He had already planned his life with you, even before confessing to you, before he even knew your answer. He loved action and killing orcs, but he also wanted a family. He was aware that you were scared of this kind of life, but he was sure that as soon as you were settled all your doubts will dispel.

* * *

When you go to your chambers to get ready, there's an elf waiting at the door. She has some plants and some ointments and you wonder what this is all about.

"My lady, the king has asked me to take you to the pond"

"…what for? I can bath myself here in my chamber."

"The king has insisted my lady"

"Will he be present?"

"Of course not!"

"Well then, let's hurry"

You still were unsure of bathing there, it was the king's pond, where he took his baths and were he used to drink and this looked like some sort of trick.

When you entered the elf made you wait by the door, then she went and put the plants inside the pond, it smelled great, a lot of things mixed together.

"The oinments go after the bath my lady"

"There's no need to call me lady, just call me Aeneth, that'll do"

She gives you a smile

"I'll be outside waiting, if you need anything just call me"

"Thank you"

You undress and at the same time you start to feel a little self-concious, your paranoid self was telling you that someone was watching.

The water of the pond was really warm, it felt so good and relaxing. It smelled really fresh, you take a deep breath and submerge, you start cleaning your legs, rubbing them gently, you go up to your stomach and the rest. You don't want to leave, but you have to get ready for the feast.

You decide to stay a little longer, and think about your proximate life as a wife. You were sure Laegnir was going to be a good husband but…were you going to be the wife he needed? You promise yourself you'll try your best to be the perfect wife for him.

As you start to get ready to leave the pond, someone enters.

"I am not done yet, I'll call you if I need you"

You freeze as you recognize the sound of Thranduil's laugh. You submerge into the pond again but it's a little late as he already saw your naked back.

"What a beautiful thing you are" he says

"Did not anyone inform you that I was here?"

"Of course they did, that's why I came"

Was he insane?

"I am afraid…my lord…you must leave. I am indisposed at the moment"

"Leave? This is my pond"

"Well then, you must allow me to get dressed so you can have your pond to yourself"

You start to get red because of the anger that you feel

"Very well then, get dressed" he drew a chair near

"With you here that's not possible"

"Why not? If I can do it you can do it as well"

He takes off his cloak and starts unbuttoning his robe

"I demand you to stop undressing"

"YOU DEMAND _ME_? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO I AM?" He yells at you

You start to panic and to feel powerless, you think of a way to escape but there's no way. Suddenly a member of the guard enters.

"My lord, it appears the dwarves have escaped"


	8. Chapter 7

**UNTAMED HEART**

**CHAPTER 6**

When he leaves, you hurry and get dressed. You don't even touch the ointments you just put your clothes back on. You are scared and angry and all you want to do is punch Thranduil in the face, if you were not about to get engaged you could just run away.

Suddenly you realize you're in your ordinary clothes, you don't want to use the dress Thranduil gave you, but you didn't have anything else so you hurry to your chambers to get ready.

The dwarves escape made Thranduil enraged, your rejection had already made him mad and this just made it worse.

"HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" He shouts to Legolas

"We believe someone may have been infiltrated, they somehow managed to open the dungeons, it was impossible for them to act by themselves, we believe someone helped them"

Thranduil looks at everyone and then fix his eyes on Tauriel

"I recall someone telling me you were getting friendly with a dwarf"

"FATHER!" Legolas shouts

"SILENCE LEGOLAS. Tauriel, what do you have to say?"

"I spoke to one of the dwarves my lord, Kili was his name. But I can assure you we are far from being friends, he means nothing to me" she gives Legolas a quick look

"Is that so?" Thranduil asks her

"Then it won't matter at all that a pack of orcs is chasing them and they are likely to get killed before they even reach Dale?"

"It won't matter, but if the orc filth has trespassed our borders, it is our duty to chase them and kill them"

"She is right father"

"Very well then" he sighs "just don't get too feculent, today is a special day and don't follow them beyond our borders, just make sure they stay out"

You look astounding, the dress highlights your beauty in the most amazing way. You now recognize a beauty that was unknown to you. For the first time you feel beautiful. Your figure looks amazing as well. Despite the irritation you still felt, you recognize Thranduil did have a good taste. Not to be surprised though, he always chose his own clothes and he always looked graceful.

You come back to reality and realize what just happened. You were rude to the king, well you just yelled at him to put his clothes back on, you were trying to protect yourself, still one must be careful about being rude with a king.

Thranduil goes and opens a bottle of brandy, his mind is full of doubts. He looked always so sure of himself, so mighty, so imposing. But even mighty kings as himself had troubles.

He wanted to be sure his kingdom was secure, that his people were secure. The troubles of the world outside Mirkwood didn't matter to him unless the realm could be affected. However if Thorin Oakenshild was on his way to Erebor, that could only mean trouble….and white gems. If there was a war, he could claim the white gems for himself after all it was his right.

The other thing that troubled him was…you. He was obsessed with you, he wanted you for himself. It had been a long time since Legolas mother had died and he hadn't laid eyes on any female elf…until now.

At first he didn't notice you, you were just another elf in Mirkwood. Then he heard about you, he heard about your skills, about your wit and when he actually looked at you, he was impressed by your beauty. After that moment, you had become the object of his thoughts. He wanted to claim you as his, but he wondered how, you were just an ordinary elf and he was a king.

His desire for you troubled him, and after seeing your bare body today his need grew even more. He was going to have you at all cost.

You decide that it was time for you to go to the main hall, the feast was going to take place very soon and even though you didn't want to you had to be there.

Everyone looks at you as you walk to the hall, they seem surprised and some of them even jealous. You must look really beautiful, you can't help but smile, you feel really proud of yourself.

The music had already started, the harps sounded lovely and they gave a really good ambience, the singing voices helped a lot as well, music made your soul feel good and peaceful…until you saw him.

He looks amazing, he's the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. He always looked handsome but now it was a whole new thing.

Once again you feel ashamed at your thoughts, you were about to be engaged to another elf. You try to avoid him but it was already too late. He was already watching you, he seemed astonished and puzzled.

He starts to walk towards you…

"By Eru, that dress highlights your beauty in the most perfect way!"

"Thanks, my lord"

He grabs your waist

"Walk with me Aeneth"

"As you wish"

"You must forgive me for my behavior this afternoon, I didn't wish to trouble you"

"I have nothing to forgive my lord, I am sure it was just a misunderstanding"

"Indeed it was, I must confess however that I have been unsettled..."

"I didn't mean to cause you any troubles my lord"

He smirks

"Oh my dear child, as if you didn't know what you cause in me"

He grabs your waist tightly and makes you face him you can feel his body against yours, his face as well is almost touching yours.

"Don't you know what you do to me Aeneth? If you only knew how my imagination roams when I see you, after what I saw today I don't know if I'll ever be at peace"

"I am sorry if I have caused you any inconvenience, now you must forgive me, my place is with my future husband and he just arrived"

You push him back and start to walk really fast, you feel as if you were about to faint. You barely made it to Laegnir's arms.

"Aeneth? Prestad?" (Is there trouble) he looks at you and then at Thranduil who seems to be drowning in jealousy.

You can't articulate a word, so you just hug him tightly and put your head in his chest

He kisses you in the forehead then he lifts your face and his lips meet yours.

"Since this Is a special occasion and we all are gathered here today, I must make an announcement" he raises his voice so everyone listens.

You stop hugging him and take his hand, he gives you a nod of reassurance.

He looks at the king

"Soon there will be a meeting as I am happy to announce, this beautiful elf you see here has accepted to betroth me. We decided to announce it in this very special day to share our happiness with all of you"

They all applaud and laugh, and the music starts again…but an abrupt noise interrupts everything

Thranduil has smashed a bottle of wine against the floor

"Oh! You all must forgive me, I appear to have slippery hands" He directs a menacing look towards you and Laegnir before leaving the feast.


	9. Chapter 8

UNTAMED HEART

CHAPTER 8

Despite the altercation everyone kept in their own bussiness, dancing, singing and drinking. You, Laegnir, Legolas and Tauriel were the only ones who didn't seem to be enjoying the feast. You were sure that Thranduil was not going to let this pass, and this scared you. When he looked at you and Laegnir he seemed furious…you had ruined this day for him.

"You know my father won't consent of your wedding"

"We don't need his consent, it's already decided. I knew this would happen, I had a plan just in case"

"Perhaps if you talked to him…"

"We both know your father Legolas, you more than anyone know his nature"

"What is your plan then?"

Laegnir looks a bit sad

"I am afraid, we are no longer welcome here. I need to protect Aeneth, and the only way is if we leave Mirkwood"

"No! I am sure something can be done, I will talk to my father, after all am I not the prince? Laegnir, you can't leave!"

"He won't leave us be! I must do this"

"Where will you go?"

"Rivendell, I am sure they will take us"

"When?"

"Tonight, we don't have much time"

Legolas gives a look of disapproval

"My friend, it breaks my heart to part from here and leave you but this is not goodbye, we will meet again"

Thranduil had broken almost all his bottles of wine, and then the wine glasses followed, along with the furniture. His fury was burning him inside.

He felt humiliated and rejected and the worst part was that this was supposed to be a special day.

"HOW DOES SHE DARE REJECTING _ME_? HER KING!"

The memory of you holding tight to Laegnir made him even more furious.

He sat on his throne with the only whole bottle that was left and he drank it all. He was beyond drunk and his mind wasn't clear or…perhaps now that he was in this state his unknown thoughts came to light.

"Why….does it affects me so much to be rejected by a peasant? She's nothing more than an ordinary elf"

The truth was that to him you were more than just an ordinary elf, he didn't admit to himself that he admired you. You were perhaps the only person in the realm who was not interested in flattering or pleasing him not to mention your rebellion and that intrigued him. He wanted you to love him. His obsession became unhealthy and he dreamed of possessing you but apart from his desire another feeling began to grow in him. He needed love a rightful love, and he wanted you to give it to him.

He kept smashing what was left of the elegant furniture and after another two bottles of wine he passed out

You changed to your everyday clothes and left the dress in the chamber, you were nervous about leaving Mirkwood, it was not safe…packs of orcs were probably roaming beyond the borders and you and Laegnir were just two. You knew what terrible fate awaited for those who were in hands of the orcs, you were far too familiar with it.

Laegnir was waiting for you in the stables, he wanted to be on the way before dawn.

When you get there he already had your horse ready and a bit of supplies, you had to travel light if you wanted to go fast.

You look at him a little nervous

"Are you frightened?" he asks you

"I must confess I am"

He comes close to you and puts his hand on your cheek

"Don't be. I am with you, I'll protect you, and I'll kill everyone who tries to harm you"

You smile and grab his hand and kiss it

"We must go now then"

With a simple movement he lifts you and puts you in the horse, you are surprised at his strength. He mounts the horse as well which surprises you, you were only going with a horse?

"Aren't you taking your horse?"

"Since we are stealing, it's better to take one than two, hope you're not comfortless with me in the same horse"

"I'm not used to it that's all, but I will survive"

"Legolas and Tauriel will be waiting for us at the entrance of the forest"

They hasten and ride the horse to the entrance.

You wondered what would happen when the king realized that you were gone, he would probably be vexed but he would probably also get another pet in no time. The maiden elves were obsessed with him, dreaming of the day he wed one of them but of course that was unlikely to happen.

You spot Tauriel and Legolas in the entrance and you almost regret to leave Mirkwood. Tauriel was one of the few friends you had, she was your best friend and you loved her like a sister, it did break your heart to leave her behind.

"Do you have everything you need'" she asks you

You nod

She gives a warm smile to you just like she always does, you can't help it and tears start running down your face

"No, no shhh, it will all be fine. You go and be happy for I am sure many great things await you"

"Goheno nin" (Forgive me)

"Avo drasto" (Don't worry)

You try to smile

"We must go" Laegnir says

Tauriel reaches you and kisses your cheek

"No gelin a vellin idh raid gîn" (May your ways be green and golden)

And soon you're in your way to Rivendell.

It was midday when Thranduil came back to reality, the mess had already been cleaned and all was in complete order.

A fruit salad was waiting on his table but he had no appetite.

"You!" he called an elf

"Tell Aeneth I demand to speak to her, and bring another bottle of wine"

"As you wish my lord"

The distaste of last night was something he could not get rid of, he wanted to make you pay for it as well as that other elf.

He will not consent of that wedding and you would have to accept it, this was his kingdom and what he said was done.

He hears footsteps but it's not Aeneth it is Legolas who comes

"What do you want?"

"You said you wanted to speak to Aeneth…"

"And is your name Aeneth or do you in any way resemble her features?"

"She is not here"

"Well then, look for her and bring her to me"

"I am afraid that is impossible"

"What on Arda do you mean elfling?"

He sighs in exasperation

"She is not in Mirkwood"

He gets up of his throne and comes down in the blink of an eye

"What did you just say?"

"She left, she is nowhere to be found and Laegnir is gone as well"

"Oh, how sweet…lovers that run away…"

"Leave them alone father, I demand it"

"DON'T YOU DARE DEMAND THINGS FROM ME, I AM STILL THE KING AND UNLESS DEATH COMES TO ME YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, NOW LISTEN WELL…GATHER YOUR BEST GUARDS AND BRING AENETH TO ME, DON'T BOTHER WITH THE OTHER…JUST HER AND ONLY HER"

"I won't do it!"

"YOU WILL! DON'T DEFY ME!"

"If you want her, go and bring her yourself"

Thranduil is left alone with his rage, he did wanted to go after you but he was still dizzy from all the wine he had. It took long for an elf to be drunk but Thranduil did have drinking problems, naturally his head was trying to explode that and the fact that he was still enraged about the events of yesterday and this morning.

If you went beyond the border everything was lost, he wouldn't have power over you once you were out of his domains and he was going to lose you.

He screamed in frustration.


	10. Chapter 9

**NOTE 1:** I did my research and apparently it took seven days to go from Mirkwood to Rivendell

**NOTE 2:** The food listed here is elven food I didn't make up names and I go it from here: . so _all credit goes to this kind person who did their research._

UNTAMED HEART

CHAPTER 9

It took more than seven days to arrive to Rivendell, Laegnir was trying to make sure every route was safe so he took unnecessary turns and roads, but it actually worked you both arrived safely to Rivendell.

You did saw orcs but taking in count that you were only two, he decided to not interfere and keep moving. This was easy, elves were not noisy their steps were light and they could slip past if they wanted to.

Now your concern was if you and Laegnir were to be welcomed in Rivendell, you didn't know anyone there and Laegnir had acquaintances but not friends there. You were glad you had him. You admired him, he always seemed to have things in control even when they weren't and he always saw the good side of things and was always hopeful. You wondered how he set his eyes on you when you were all that he was not. You were impatient, reckless and manners were not something you could handle, you saw a lot of tragedy in your life to believe in something more than that…there was no happy endings with you.

"What if they don't take us?" you asked

You lived as a ranger before, it was something you knew but you didn't want to go back there, to not having a home.

"Then, we'll try to find our own way, we could build a house…like that shifter in the forest remember?"

"The man who turns into a bear?"

"Indeed, we both are skilled in many things and if they do not take us, they will regret it…a beauty like me is not easily found" he joked

You couldn't help but laugh, it was the first time in a while that you allowed yourself to do it.

"I dare say Rivendell is more beautiful than our home, they do get to see the sun and stars and to breath fresh air…we do have waterfalls, rivers and trees but this is more suitable, don't you think"

"I don't know how to answer to that, Mirkwood was the first home I had in a while and I felt safe there…for a while"

"We will start anew, we will make it our home"

"What about Tauriel and Legolas?"

"They will be fine, we will see them again just not now"

You put your head on his back and rest for a while, even when you were traveling by horse and elves didn't get tired easily you did felt comfortless.

"I can see the bridge to Rivendell, we're there" he finally said

* * *

Thranduil's guards searched for you even beyond the borders as he ordered but they couldn't find you, Legolas and Tauriel did not took part in this as they were both against it.

When the leader came and told him the bad news it was as if Melkor himself had possessed him, this fit of rage was like nothing they ever witnessed. He got violent and even hit one of the guards who dared to ask him "why was it so important to bring back that elf?"

He demanded to be left alone and when he was alone he broke every single thing that was in the king's hall, not a golden chair, not ornament not bottle was saved from his rage.

He tried but he couldn't think of a way to bring you back, even if he asked Elrond to send you, you were member of his guard, you had committed no crime and he didn't possessed you, the only sin you were guilty of was of leaving him.

He demanded more bottles of wine and again asked to be left alone.

He was in a very bad state, his crown was in pieces, his hair was a mess, and he didn't bother to cover the burn on his face anymore.

He sat on his throne and drank until again he passed out.

"Why is your father so obsessed with Aeneth?" Tauriel asked Legolas

"He hasn't had a female for ages, when my mother died…he submerged himself into the gems, silver, gold and the alcohol, they became his only love…I suppose he saw something in her"

"Why would he? He cannot wed her"

"He can, it would not be a common marriage but it can be done"

"Would you pledge yourself with an elf that is not of your rank?"

"You know I would"

At this answer Tauriel quickly goes back to the previous matter

"I think your father is only obsessed with Aeneth's flesh"

"At first I shared the same thought, but seeing him in the state he is now I think he might feel something more than just an obsession"

"Is that so?"

"He feels pain Tauriel, he doesn't admit it and he might even be unaware of his own feelings, but as you can see he prefers to be unconscious than to face her absence. Even when she barely noticed him he grew fond of her, he had her company."

* * *

The guards of Rivendell were mistrustful of you two, they wondered why two elves risked their lives to come all this way. Their faces were not friendly at all.

"Elves from Mirkwood, what are you doing so far from home" asked one of the guards

"We seek refugee" Laegnir said

"Refugee? Are you some kind of fugitives?

"I suppose we are in a way, but it will be best if we tell the story to the king himself"

"We mean no harm" you say

The guard gives you an unfriendly look, but they let you and Laegnir pass.

"You have to go on foot, we will take your horse to the stables"

Laegnir gets off the horse and helps you do the same

One of the elves asks you and Laegnir to follow him

Rivendell is the most beautiful place you have ever seen, it's majestic and so full of…live. Everyone seems to be happy here, they can't help but to stare at you and you can't help but to feel embarrassed, perhaps they think their peace will be threatened.

The elf takes you with someone but it is not lord Elrond, you soon know that this elf's name is Lindir

"I am afraid Lord Elrond cannot be present at the moment, you have no option but to wait. We will feed you and give you some raiment. After, you can rest properly in the chambers."

At least they're not going to kill us, you think to yourself. Suddenly you feel ashamed, thinking that about your own kin.

"We are grateful" Laegnir gives a reverence

You were famishing so when they served the food you ate as if it was the last meal you were going to have, even Laegnir was surprised at this.

"Careful, you don't want to abridge Rivendell from food, they would exile us immediately"

You look at him a bit offended, that however didn't stopped you from eating a bit of everything that was at your sight. There was rothe, dula, celarta, and lembas just to mention some.

The atmosphere in Rivendell was very pleasant, they all seemed to be at peace, always singing and always happy. They played some beautiful music you haven't heard before. Everything was surprising to you, Laegnir was less amazed and you wondered why.

* * *

The last days had been very difficult in Mirkwood as the king didn't seemed to improve his state, his drinking had increased and he was always indisposed. Legolas assumed his role and he was at the moment taking care of the business relevant to the interests of the realm.

Rumors of dwarves in Dale made him uneasy, Legolas knew Thorin Oakenshield wanted his throne back and he wasn't going to rest until he got it…but that meant having to wake a dragon and he was certain this was going to bring trouble to all of them, if there was a battle they had to go in the aid of the people of Dale.

The elves of Mirkwood needed their king and something had to be done to get Thranduil out of that dreariness.


	11. Chapter 10

**Note:** Sorry this took me forever to upload, I have been very very busy and I write what I can in the very few time that I have, this is a quite short chapter so I owe you a bigger one, thanks for your reviews and stay tuned. Also forgive my grammar mistakes I write this when I come back from school and being tired and all I do not take care of my grammar that much...promise I will fix that.

**Untamed heart**

**Chapter 10**

Laegnir was the one to speak to Lord Elrond. He was wise and calm and he never lost his temper except for a few times (including the stable scene). He had something that made people listen when he spoke.

When he was telling the story to Lord Elrond he decided to omit some details, out of respect to you. He only told Lord Elrond that you were fugitives because the king did not consent of your marriage and you had the right to be together.

It took a lot to convince him, there was an evil lurking middle earth and they were suspicious about every creature, but at last he made a decision and Let you and Laegnir stay and he gave you both a place in the guard. Now you were part of the Rivendell guard.

"We are indeed allowed to stay here my lord?" Laegnir asked

"You are, I hope you make a good job in the guard, and I must say…"

"My lord?"

"There's an evil approaching Laegnir, we may go to war soon. I dare say it is a good thing you arrived, two more elves on the guard help quite a lot"

"Do you really think we will be going to war?"

"There have been rumors but until I'm certain I do not want to precipitate…"

"You have me and Aeneth to fight we are eternally grateful and we may do as you say, we will follow you to war if it comes"

Lord Elrond gives a grateful smile

"You must go to her, she might have grown impatient."

* * *

You had waited for quite a while and were starting to get nervous. Maybe it was true that you had to live in the woods, the idea didn't seem that bad but still.

At last you see him and by the look on his face things did work out well, his smile is as bright as day.

"Rivendell is our home now"

You run to hug him

"We are also part of the guard…and…"

"And?"

"Err…well we…must do a great job"

He hides something from you but you don't want to upset him

"We will, we always do, don't we?"

"Of course, we were the best in Mirkwood, we will be the best here"

"You at least"

"Come, let's join the others"

* * *

Thranduil seemed to be back to his natural state, he had to. There was a lot of tension in Mirkwood after the arrival of an orc. It had claimed that "he" was back and with this statement Thranduil knew all life in middle earth was threatened.

Even when at times he seemed careless of his people he was not, he worried about their safety and about his home. If this was true that "he" was back he had to be prepared.

Legolas interrupted his thoughts

"I have news from Laketown"

"Speak"

"Smaug has been killed, it is rumored that Thorin Oakenshield and the dwarves that accompanied him have perished consumed by the flames"

"Hmmm. That leaves a mountain with no king. Soon the people of Lakewood will direct their eyes to the treasure that lies in it…and the gems"

"There were many deaths and there will be many more, Laketown was ruined and the people has nowhere to go, we must do something"

"Indeed…"

Sure there could be a deal between Laketown people and Thranduil, he only desired the white gems nothing more.

"Gather the warriors, pack the horses with resources and weapons and other things you think useful… we must be on our way as soon as possible"

* * *

The feasts were amazing in Rivendell, they all seemed very happy and they all sang and played the most beautiful music. They didn't reject you or Laegnir, as soon as they knew you were the new residents of Rivendell they all behaved in the most friendly way. You couldn't help but to laugh and sing as well.

Laegnir was the only one who did not take part in this rejoicing, he seemed absent and worried and you wondered why? If you were accepted in Rivendell there was nothing to be worried about, you had a new home and you were welcomed, what was it that was bothering him?

"Is there something wrong Laegnir?" You ask

He looks at you but doesn't say a word

"I know you're hiding something from me, speak now"

"Not here, let's go to the bridge in the rill"

He had never been to war, there hadn't been a war in many years. He was used to killing orcs, spiders and other creatures but going to war was a different thing. He wasn't afraid for his life, but he was afraid for yours. If there was a war you both were obliged to follow Elrond to it and many things could happen, he could die or…you could die and that terrified him.

After speaking to Lord Elrond he felt he was running out of time

"And?"

He looks at you worried

"There's a war coming"

"That's not possible"

"But it is…if there is a war you must know we must follow Lord Elrond. It is our duty"

"I know but there hasn't been any signal of a war"

"Not that we know of. With all that happened I didn't give you the ring"

He search in his pocket and gets the most beautiful ring you've ever seen

"I know it's simple but I also know you don't like flamboyant things"

He takes your hand

"I love you, I have for a very long time, I've always wanted to protect you and I plan to. If there is a war I will stay by your side at all times. I will always be with you…"

"Please don't"

"No, listen, if something happens to me I want you to know how much I love you and even when our time together has been brief even for the life of an elf…I have been very happy. I will always be glad with Tauriel for taking you to Mirkwood"

"You hated me" you try to joke

"I did, and life gave me a turn. Promise me you will try to stay alive"

"Only if you promise to do the same, I couldn't stand to lose you, I will die with you"

He slips the ring in your finger and draws near you, he kisses your lips and caresses your neck. You hug him tightly pressing your body against his

"Careful, we're not married yet" he laughs

"Sorry" you blush

"Do you love me?"

"I love you Laegnir"

* * *

Thranduil and his army start riding to Laketown, it would take a couple of days to arrive but at least they were on their way.

"Do you think anyone apart from us knows about this?" Tauriel asked Legolas

"Certainly"

"Other elves?"

"I suppose"

"Do you think they will also come to the aid of Laketown"

"I hope they do"

"Then there is chance we will see them again" she smiles

"It would not be the best of times"

"But we will see them"

"It's a probability"

Tauriel grows excited at the thought of seeing you one more time

"Do you think there will be trouble…with your father being there as well as Aeneth?"

"My father's obsession has turned to the gems, I did told you he was going to forget her"

"I hope you are right"

But Legolas was wrong, even when his thoughts were occupied with the treasure of the mountain Thranduil did think about you sometimes. After he recovered from his tantrum he felt ashamed of himself and his behavior towards you. He blamed himself of driving you away and it made him incredibly sad not to be able to apologize personally.

He wondered how your life in Rivendell was and if you enjoyed it more than your life in Mirkwood he had thought of sending you a letter but knowing he would get no response he soon abandoned the idea as well as all hope to ever see you again.

The truth was now that he had accepted that he was in love with you (more than being obsessed with you) he understood he actually wanted you to be his queen.

* * *

After two days of happy feasts and happy moments a horn sounded in Rivendell and you knew the time had come…Laegnir was right.

"Laketown asks for help and they need all they can get" Lord Elrond spoke

"We must go and do whatever is in our hands to help the men, children and women of Laketown, we must be on our way as soon as possible, take everything you may need as well as resources for the people"

Laegnir looks at you and gives you a nod of reassurance

"The elves of Mirkwood will also be there, we will work together to give back the peace to the people of Laketown"

Your heart goes to your stomach, that meant you will be seeing Tauriel and Legolas but you will also see the king.

"There have also been rumors of an evil who looks directly to that mountain, we must be prepared for an imminent war, I need you to be brave and fight not only for our people but for all the creatures of Middle Earth, after all this is our home and we must protect it"

Said this he left and the rest of the elves rushed to do what they were ordered to do.

You reach for Laegnir and take his hand

"We must get ready"

"We will see them again"

"We will, I told you"

"He will be there as well"

"He no longer has power over us, we don't owe him. Now go and get ready"

He goes and you stay there not afraid of the war that was approaching but of seeing Thranduil.


End file.
